You Play Guitar?
by Lioness002
Summary: Elena goes looking for Stefan but instead finds Damon. Her surprise only doubles when she finds him playing guitar. Through guitar lessons and pillow fights it's cute and fluffy DELENA. Please be nice, this is my first attempt at Delena. Read and review!


**This is my second attempt at Vampire Diaries stories on this site. The story and the idea just kind of came to me as I played Rock Band. I think it's crazy that they have never mentioned either of the Salvatore brothers knowing how to play an instrument, when you have eternity it makes sense to learn at least one instrument. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys and will leave a review when they are done reading. :)**** This is my first attempt at Delena so please be nice and tell me how I do! -I Own Nothing -Lioness002**

"Stefan?" I called as I opened the front door to the Salvatore Boarding House. I had been knocking on the door for the past five minutes and no one had answered, which was odd because Stefan or Damon was almost always home. "Stefan." I called again as I peered into the house and looked from side to side down the hall. The hallway was clear and I did not hear anything so I took a step inside. "This is odd," I thought walking fully into the house and closing the door behind me, "Stefan said he was home when I called an hour ago." I let out a sigh and unraveled my scarf from around my neck. "Maybe he's sleeping." I thought as I placed my scarf and bag on the table by the front door. I walked up the elegant wood staircase and headed toward Stefan's room, a room I could almost navigate blindfolded because of how many times I had been in it. When I reached the room, I lightly knocked on the door, no answer. I knocked again and there was still no answer. "Stefan, are you in here?" I asked as I pushed open the door. I peered inside and did not see Stefan sleeping, reading, or writing in any of his usual places. I sighed and closed the door to Stefan's room, "I guess no one's home." I thought as I exited Stefan's extravagant room. I was about to leave the Boarding House when I heard a faint noise coming from somewhere down the hall. I was intrigued as I took a tentative step closer to the sound; it was music, guitar to be exact. "What in the world?" I thought as I followed the sound down the hallways of the Boarding House.

"Hello Elena." Damon greeted quietly as I reached the doorway of his spacious and very modern room. I stood silently at the entryway in shock as I took in my surroundings, Damon's room, unlike Stefan's, was still very much new to me.

"Damon?" I asked in surprise. I had heard some sort of music from down the hall, but I had not expected it to lead me here to Damon's room, not by any means.

"The one and only." Damon answered with a smirk as he looked up from what he held in his hands. I could feel my brown eyes widened slightly when I saw that he held a shinny wooden guitar in his hands.

"Was the music I heard coming from…you?" I asked slightly shocked at the possibility that Damon would know how to play any kind of instrument; he just did not seem like the type. Damon looked at me with a slight smirk as he lightly placed the guitar on his bed and stood up.

"Yes Elena, I was making the music." Damon said casually cocking his head to the side to try to read my reaction with his ice blue eyes. "You're surprised." He concluded with a small smile. I raised an eyebrow and placed one hand on my hip as I stared at him curiously.

"You just don't seem like the musical type." I answered back with a bit of a teasing tone bleeding in. Damon smirked and cocked an eyebrow as he shook his head.

"You don't know me well enough to place me into a type." He challenged back as he leaned up against one of the bed poles. I rolled my eyes at him and sighed.

"You know I was knocking at the door for five minutes, right?" I asked slightly annoyed that Damon was home the whole time and he did not answer the door for me. Damon put on a fake innocent face, as if he had just realized this.

"Was that you?" He mocked. I really wanted to throw something at his beautiful face but at the same time that was just so Damon. Wait, did I just think _beautiful_? Weird.

"Yes, well I don't appreciate being ignored; I started to think something was wrong or that you and Stefan were hurt." I said crossing my arms and frowning slightly.

"I'm glad to know you care. Also, I'm sorry, I thought some depraved and blood thirsty vampire was at the door. I know a few of those types of people." Damon said finishing it with a joke somewhat insulting me at the same time.

"And are you one of them?" I snapped back.

"Ouch, that hurts my un-beating heart." Damon said placing a hand over his heart, walking around the bed, and flopping back down with his arms behind his head. "Now what exactly are you doing here Elena?" Damon finally asked keeping his voice even and face as blank of emotion as possible.

"Looking for Stefan, you haven't seen him have you?" I asked standing in the doorframe of the room, I was not sure if I was welcome or not.

"Last I saw him he was on a bunny run." Damon said with a small smile.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" I bit back. Damon pretended to think for a moment as I crossed my arms across my chest waiting for some wise-ass remark.

"Some time in this century I'm sure." I knew it.

"You're not funny."

"Yes I am. Now, do you want me to call him and tell him to pick something up for you while he's out?" He said it with a smirk and I just rolled my eyes. I took a few steps into the room and walked over to the bed to examine the guitar.

"How long have you known how to play?" I asked running my fingers along the flawless and cool wood of the guitar body. I felt Damon scoot closer and sit next to me on the bed as I sat down.

"A while, when you have an eternity to live, you have a lot of free time on your hands." He said almost sadly. I turned to see his face but by the time I looked it was its normal cocky smile. I had a feeling though that for a split second it had been something close to sadness or pain, whichever it was I didn't want Damon to feel that way.

"I would think that would be the case." I said turning to look at Damon curiously but with a smile, I didn't want him to think I had picked up on the sadness I had heard in his voice.

"What?" He asked with a smile.

"Are you sure you were the one playing?" Damon only laughed and nodded.

"Yeah." He said picking the guitar up and giving it a test strum before he started to play. I had to admit I was intrigued by this side of Damon. A side that wasn't all vamped out and killing people all the time. It was something kinder, maybe a side he didn't show too often.

"Could you teach me something?" I suddenly asked. I could tell this took Damon off guard because I saw confusion cross is features as he stopped playing.

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"Well I've always wanted to learn, and who better to teach me than a friend?"

"That would take a while." He said skeptically as he turned and looked at me with his storm-cloud blue eyes. His eyes were unerving at times; they made me feel so small but at the same time so safe, they had some sort of pull that just made you want to stare into them forever.

"Huh." I said absently, I was too caught up in Damon's eyes to realize I was staring.

"You okay?" Damon asked with concern bleeding into his voice as he watched my face. He raised his hand slightly as if he were going to touch me but decided against it and placed his hand back on the bed between us.

"What?" I asked breaking eye contact and looking at his whole face. Damon had a strange look on his face as he put the guitar next to him.

"Are you okay?" He repeated still sounding concerned.

"Fine." I said quietly as I pulled a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "So are you going to teach me or not?" I ask teasingly. Damon rolled his eyes and handed me the guitar.

"Fine, but it's your funeral."

"I'll probably regret it later." I mumbled as I tentatively took the guitar out of his hands.

"Yes, you probably will." Damon mocked. "Okay, first you need to find a comfortable position." He said as he lightly helped me put the guitar at a good angle and so the body was coddled between my arm and stomach. "Next you need to learn cords. The spaces along the neck," he said pointing them out to me, "are where you put your fingers. Not on the lips." He said pointing out the little barriers between sections. I nodded slowly as I listened to what he was saying as I pulled my brown hair behind my ear.

"Like this?" I asked as I tried to separate my fingers enough to fill the spaces. Damon gave a soft chuckle as he lightly moved my fingers to the correct position. I was amazed that he was so gentle, it was a very different change of pace from his usual sarcastic and jack-ass self. I did notice though that his fingers lingered just a little longer than they needed to.

"Close." He murmured in my ear as he pulled his fingers away. "Try a G cord." He said softly as if he were talking to a small child.

"Umm, Damon?" I asked weakly as I turned to look at him with a sheepish smile.

"Like this." He chuckled moving my fingers again.

"Oh." I mumbled.

"Elena don't feel bad you don't know all this stuff, I have had a lot of practice, and you are still a beginner. You will get better with practice." Damon said confidently.

"Right. So, is that an invitation?" I asked with a smirk as I turned to look at him sitting next to me.

"It could be if you want it to be." He said doing his famous eye thing at me. I lightly smacked his shoulder as I turned my attention back to the guitar.

"Okay, this is already a lost cause." I sighed in defeat as I tried to strum and miserably failed.

"No it isn't, come here." Damon said. I blinked at him as he motioned for me to get right next to him. I scooted closer but only to the point where there was still two or three inches between us. Damon sigh and I fiercely tried not to blush as he almost put me on his lap. Damon took my strumming hand in his and then overlapped my other hand with his so that we both held the guitar at the top of its neck right before the tuning pegs. "Now I need you to move with me, we aren't doing the robot, be loose." He said lightly pulling my strumming hand along the strings. I tried to resist as little as I could, even though I knew he could move just as easily even if I were straining every one of my muscles against it I didn't want to be difficult. "Good." He said as he moved my fingers to another position and strummed again. "See, you can do it." He said as he continued to help me. I could feel his steady breathing on my hair and it was driving me crazy, I didn't know why but I felt so comfortable around Damon. A month ago I would have slapped him for even trying to make me get this close, and now I was doing it from my own free will. With Damon helping me, every strum sounded magical even if it was just a simple cord, it was really amazing. "Okay, why don't you give it a try?" Damon suggested as he removed his hands from me. I almost pouted when he let go of me, I liked the feeling of his hands moving with mine.

"Alright." I sighed repositioning. "Prepare for the worst." I said as I moved my fingers to the position Damon had shown me was the G cord. I clenched my eyes shut as I pulled my fingers across the strings as softly as I possibly could. I heard Damon laugh at my fear.

"Try making it loud enough so I can hear it." Damon said from beside me. I let out a strangled breath and pulled my fingers along the strings a little harder this time. I was surprised to hear no screeches or out of tune notes, just the one true cord. I opened my mouth in surprise and looked to Damon for approval.

"That's right." He said proudly.

"Yes!" I said triumphantly with a giant smile plastered on my face.

"Alright, now try the C cord. Put your fingers like this." Damon said moving them again. I shadowed his movements as I placed my fingers. I strummed again and it expelled the correct note. I let out a laugh of surprise as I stared at the guitar in amazement.

"Emily or Bonnie didn't spell this, right?" I asked Damon. Damon laughed at my joke and shook his head.

"No, it's all you. See, you aren't a lost cause, you are doing really well." Damon praised. I smiled to myself and waited patiently for Damon to teach me the next cord. We did that until I had learned all of the cords and had successfully played them all at least once. "Now for changing cords you will need to move your hand up and down along the neck." He said with a smile. "You up for it?"

"You know it." I teased.

"Alright, let's start with a G to a C cord." He said watching my fingers as I concentrated on remembering all the different cords. "Did you know you make funny faces when you concentrate?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well you make funny faces when you try to not smirk." I said back.

"Hey, let's not get into my flaws, go ahead and try." He said leaning forward slightly to see my fingers better.

"Alright." I said as I placed my fingers on the G. I strummed the G and quickly tried to get to the C but my fingers ended up in a tangled mess as I strummed again. I leaned my head back and looked to Damon out of the corner of my eye. "That was horrible." I stated quietly.

"No, that was good." He said as he tried to keep a straight face, he wasn't doing such a great job, I could see his lips tremble as he fought the urge to laugh.

"You are such a liar." I said as I grabbed one of his overly stuffed pillows and smacked him. Damon blinked slightly and started to nod at my action.

"Uh huh." He said as he pulled the pillow away from me. "You are crazy." I said as he hit me on the head with the pillow. I couldn't help a small yelp of surprise as he did it. I turned to him mouth open as I grabbed another pillow. "Elena, don't even think about it, do you really want to get into a fight with a vampire?" He asked with a charming smile. I hit his face and laughed as a few pillows came out. "Apparently." Damon said pulling the pillow away from his face. I quickly placed the guitar in a safe placed and half crawled half rolled to the other side of the bed to grab more pillows.

"Take that!" I yelled as I threw a pillow at Damon again. I didn't even stick around to see if I hit him before I hopped off the bed and ran out of the room laughing.

"Elena!" Damon called as he ran at a somewhat human sped after me pillow in hand. I ran down the stairs two and three at a time as I laughed some more. I looked up the stairs when I reached the bottom and Damon was almost halfway down. Damon had a giant smile of his face as he threw a pillow right by me. I erupted into new laughter as feathers came pouring out of the pillow all around me, I jumped over the discarded pillowcase and ran into the parlor watching Damon as I ran. "You can't keep running Elena, I will get up eventually." Damon said as he sped to a point a few feet ahead of me. I scream laughed as I turned on my heel and ran into the entryway. As I ran I looked over my shoulder but my running was cut short when I bumped into something and fell onto the floor and dropped my pillow. I rubbed my head and looked up to see a confused and worried Stefan.

"Elena?" He asked helping me up and looking at Damon in the parlor entryway. The second Damon saw Stefan his smile disappeared like a switch had been flipped.

"Hello Stefan." Damon said unenergetically, he had lost all of the warmth and energy he had a few moments ago. Stefan looked between us and pulled a feather out of my hair.

"What happen while I was gone? Did Damon hurt you?" Stefan asked me seriously as he searched for any sign of injury.

"Stefan, relax. Damon was teaching me how to play guitar." Both of Stefan's eyebrows rose as he looked at me like I had just grown a second head.

"And that's why you were running away from him screaming?" Stefan asked sounding completely confused.

"I don't know if you noticed Stef, but she was laughing." Damon said from his position by the door, he was close to being in a bad mood.

"Then why was she running away from you?" Stefan asked angrily. Damon cleared his throat and looked at me for a split second before he turned his gaze back to Stefan.

"We were having a pillow fight." I almost burst into laughter at that second. When Damon said it it sounded so childish. Stefan blinked in shock as he looked down at me.

"A pillows fight? He was teaching you guitar and it led to a _pillow fight_?" He questioned.

"Yeah." I said not really sure how to explain, it looked like a very odd situation to anyone else just walking in.

"Um, wow, okay." Stefan said releasing his hold on me. "So why were you here?"

"You said to come over, when I arrived you weren't here. I heard music, followed it, and found Damon. One thing led to another and then he was giving me lessons." I said cheerily.

"And having a pillow fight." Damon added with a smirk. Stefan glared at Damon before he looked back to me.

"Well I hope you had…fun. Are we still on for hanging out?"

"Yeah, of course." I said giving him a hug. "What about the feathers?" I asked looking at the trail across the parlor and disappearing at the other doors entry.

"I got it, don't worry." Damon said evenly.

"Alright, come on Elena." Stefan said giving me a peck on the lips. I smiled and took hands with Stefan and started to follow him upstairs. As I was leaving I turned around to see Damon watching us and looking completely rejected. I quickly slipped my hand out of Stefan's and walked back down the stairs to Damon. I lightly wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for the lessons, it was fun, and I may take you up on your invitation for more." I said pulling away with a smile. Damon smiled back and nodded as I stepped away and walked back to Stefan who was watching from the stairs. I took hands with Stefan again and we continued upstairs. But it was not long before I was thinking about how much fun I had with Damon today.

**Well there you guys go! I hope you all enjoyed the Delena fun and fluff. So now the question is, how did I do? So if you liked it, loved it, or even hated it, leave me a review. Can I write Delena? You tell me. So thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :) Until next time, and thanks again! :)**

**-Lioness002 **


End file.
